Jealous
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: "Dasar Haruka tidak peka!" / "Takane cemburu." / Takane selalu melihat Haruka disaat yang tidak enak. Apa ini takdir! (Drabble. HaruTaka. More WARNING inside. Thankies for Reading. Mind to review? :D Cover dari Zerochan)


**Disclaimer : Para karakter milik Shizen-no-Teki-P-san.**

**Warning : Kokonose Haruka x Enomoto Takane. Slight! Haruka x allFemale. Kind of based on RL. AU (Kind-of-same with 'Tsundere' AU.) Tidak sesuai EyD. OOC? Typo? Tidak sesuai EyD? Unbeta. Quick-typing.**

A/N : Belakangan pengen mencoba sesuatu yang baru X3 Saya terlalu banyak ide utk Kurobasu (Saya memang Mary XD(?)) (TTwTT) Akhirnya Kagepro menjadi fandom teraktif saya no. 2. Untuk para author dan reader di kagepro. Maafkan saya jarang baca dan review. Tapi kalo saya ga sibuk, saya bakal baca dan ngereview kok (ow)b *wink* /ditendang

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

**Jealous**

.

.

**1. Ayano and Private Lesson.**

.

"Oh... Jadi ini menggunakan rumus yang ini ya...?"

"Yep. Jadi, Ayano kau harus rajin menghapalkan rumus tersebut."

Twitch.

Mata Takane Enomoto berkedut melihat kejadian yang (menurutnya) tidak mengenakkan. Ayano Tateyama sedang belajar dengan Haruka Kokonose - kekasihnya. Berdua saja. Saja!

Takane menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali.

"Ayano-chan bukan tipe perempuan yang suka merebut kekasih orang lain! Bahkan kalau bukan dia yang membantumu, Haruka bukanlah kekasihmu sekarang!" Pekiknya dalam hati.

"Ah, Takane-chan~!" Gadis bersyal merah itu akhirnya menyadari kehadiran Takane yang masih berada di depan pintu kelas - lebih tepatnya pintu klub.

"Oh~ Takane!" Girang Haruka.

"Ha-halo." Sapanya canggung, "Kalian sedang belajar apa?" Tanyanya sambil meletakkan tasnya di kursi yang masih kosong.

"Mm... Fisika...!" Jawab Ayano senang.

"Apakah kau bisa matematika?" Tanya Takane lagi.

"Tidak!" Jawab Ayano dengan senyuman.

"... Kenapa kau menjawabku dengan senyuman seperti itu...?"

"Baiklah. Kita sudahi saja pelajarannya hari ini. Oh ya, apakah kau masih butuh les privatnya lagi?" Ayano mengangguk dengan senyuman lagi.

Haruka bodoh!

Haruka bodoh!

Umpat Takane dalam hati. Kekasihnya itu BENAR-BENAR tidak peka!

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

**2. Hide-and-Seek and Momo**

.

DUKDUKDUK.

Suasana koridor hari ini tidak bisa lebih tenang lagi. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut kuning yang diikat menyamping berlari menjauhi sesuatu.

"Momo-chaaaan! Aku mau tanda tanganmuuuuuu!"

"KYAAAAAA! Momo-chan cantik sekaliiii!"

"Hamili anakku, Momo-chaaaaan!"

"Momo-chaaaan!"

Hiii~! Ucapan-ucapan nista diatas adalah kata-kata para fans yang sering didengar oleh si bungsu Kisaragi. Namun, tetap mendengar kata-kata seperti itu... Membuatnya merinding.

Ya. Momo Kisaragi sedang menyelamatkan nyawanya dari kejaran maut para fansnya.

Susah ya jadi artis itu.

Tanpa sadar, Momo sudah berlari di koridor anak kelas 3. (Padahal dia anak kelas 1.) Tepatnya sekarang dia berada di kelas 3-1. Tolong, siapa saja harus menyelamatkannya! Kakinya sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"Oh, Momo! Ada ap-" Syukurlah seorang dari klub yang ia ikuti keluar dari kelas itu - Haruka.

Momo tidak berpikir panjang. Ia segera bersembunyi dengan cara memeluk Haruka.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar ya, Haruka-senpai! Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu!"

BRUK!

Kertas-kertas berterbangan dengan indahnya. Buku-buku mencium tanah dengan kerasnya. Sepasang mata berwarna merah itu menatap 2 orang itu tidak percaya.

Twitch.

"Ah... Syukurlah mereka sudah pergi..." Seru gadis berumur 15 tahun itu.

"Takane~!"

"Eh? Ta-Ta-Takane-chan! Yang tadi itu aku hanya melarikan diri dari para fansku! Aku tidak bermaksud merebut Haruka-senpai kok!" Seru Momo.

Ya. Teman-teman satu klubnya sudah tahu hubungannya dengan Haruka. Tapi, melihat gadis lain memeluk Haruka itu...

"Tidak apa-apa kok~"

"Takane... Senyummu aneh..."

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

**3. Tsundere and Tsubomi**

.

"Biar kubantu, Tsubomi." Haruka lagi-lagi membantu teman-teman di sekitarnya. Tidak masalah sih, tapi... Apa hanya perasaan Takane atau setiap ada Takane, Haruka sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan perempuan lain.

"Ti-tidak usah, Haruka-senpai. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Tolak ketua klub yang diikuti oleh Haruka dan Takane.

"Tsubomi, kau seperti Takane terkadang." Ucap Haruka ceplas ceplos.

Twitch.

Apa-apaan dia disamakan dengan kouhainya yang berambut hijau itu?

Dia tidak tsundere!

Benar bukan?!

"Ha-Haruka-senpai, sepertinya Takane-senpai cemburu..." Ucap Tsubomi.

"Hm? Ah, Takane~ Aku hanya membantu Tsubomi. Kau tidak akan cemburu 'kan?"

Ingin rasanya Takane memukul wajah polos tak berdosa milik Haruka dengan konsol PSPnya itu.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

**4. Fujoshi dan Mary**

.

"Oh... Jadi kau seorang fujoshi ya, Mary...?" Tanya Haruka

"Yep...! Ha-Haruka-senpai sepertinya cocok jika dipasangkan dengan Shintarou-senpai!" Layaknya batu safir yang mengkilap, mata Kozakura Mary itu berbinar-binar.

"Hmmmm... Bagaimana kalau aku dipasangkan dengan..." Haruka langsung mendekatkan wajahnya disamping Mary. "Dengan Takane." Bisiknya.

BLUSH!

Mary baru sadar kalau Haruka-senpai dan Takane-senpai itu sangat cocok bila bersama.

"Apa yang dia katakan (baca : gombalkan) kepada gadis tak berdosa ituuuuu!" Geram gadis berambut hitam itu sambil memakan pockynya (dengan ranggas.)

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

**5. A Boy and Shion-sensei**

.

"Ah, Haruka-kun. Tolong bantu sensei sebentar." Panggil ibunda Kozakura Mary, Kozakura Shion.

Haruka langsung menurut dan membantu Shion-sensei. Membantunya membawakan barang-barang bahan pelajaran PKK.

"Letakkan disini saja, Haruka-kun. Terima kasih banyak ya." Haruka tersenyum manis.

"Tidak masalah, sensei."

"Andaikan aku 20 tahun lebih muda, mungkin aku juga akan ikut bersaing dengan gadis-gadis lain untuk mendapatkan cintamu~" Ucap wanita berambut putih panjang itu.

Entah ini kebetulan atau memang takdir, Takane mendengarnya saat hendak pergi ke kelasnya.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

**6. Haruka and Takane**

.

"Belakangan kau terlihat mengerikan Takane. Ada apa?" Tanya Haruka disaat jam makan siang.

Takane menatapnya tajam (dan sinis).

"Kau yang bodoh, Haruka." Jawabnya sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Hm? Aku tidak mengerti, Takane~"

"Dasar Haruka tidak peka!" Pekik gadis itu lalu berlari keluar kelas.

"Takane itu pemalu ya!" Haruka segera mengejarnya dan mendapatkan Takane (Membandingkan kecepatan lari anak perempuan dengan anak laki-laki? Yang benar saja.)

"Lepaskan aku dasar Haruka bodoh tidak peka!" Cerca gadis berikat dua itu dengan cepat.

"Ternyata yang mereka bilang itu benar ya...?"

"Memang apa yang mereka bilang?!"

"Mmm... Takane cemburu." Jawab Haruka polos.

Langsung wajah Takane memerah, bahkan bisa dikata lebih merah dari matanya.

"A-a-a..." Takane tidak berkutik. Ucapan pemuda yang sekelas dengannya itu benar-benar... Tepat sekali, "Aku memang cemburu. Huh."

"Ahaha~ Tenang saja, aku selalu sayang sama Takane, kok!" Haruka segera memeluk erat kekasihnya itu.

.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

.

A/N : Maaf saja ya ini ga greget XD saya lagi addict sama HaruTaka XDDD wkwk. Terima kasih udah mau membaca~


End file.
